Puppy Love
by EClairedeLoon
Summary: "How have you never had a pet?" he asked in disbelief. Tony Stark: The Man Who Has It All apparently hasn't had it all. Tony rolled his eyes and stirred his coffee quickly, spoon tapping against the ceramic loudly. "I've had pets," he drawled. "I've made pets."


Hello all! I saw this little promptlet on tumblr by notaslamander and it just kind of jumped on me. This is my first fic for the Avengers fandom, so I hope you all enjoy ^_^ It's vaguely AU, just due to the inclusion of Darcy Lewis. I rather like the idea of her being a SHIELD lackey/intern.

For anyone waiting on updates on my other fics, fear not! They are coming, I swear. Writer's block sucks, so I had to get this little thing out while it was swimming about. Maybe it'll help inspire me…

**is the line I took from the prompt and belongs to notasamalander

* * *

Steve nearly dropped his coffee mug. "How have you never had a pet?" he asked in disbelief. Tony Stark: The Man Who Has It All apparently hasn't had it all.

Tony rolled his eyes and stirred his coffee quickly, spoon tapping against the ceramic loudly. "I've had _pets_," he drawled. "I've _made _pets."

"Jarvis is not a pet, Tony. Neither is Pepper,"** Natasha replied smoothly, strolling into the kitchen mid conversation. Steve always wondered how she did that so seamlessly, but he thought it was best not to ask. He'd like to pretend he had some privacy left.

"Dummy," Tony said triumphantly. "Dummy is totally a pet. He's disobedient, underfoot, and completely disregards everything I say. Tell me how that isn't the same?"

"Because Dummy is a robot!" Steve exclaimed in exasperation. "Robots are not pets."

Tony pouted. "Robots are the best pets." He muttered. "Back me up, Bruce." Dr. Banner just stared at him, sipping his orange juice slowly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and stole the doughnut he was eating. Tony ignored her. Clint joined the motley group at the table. "You can't tell me your mom or dad didn't have some kind of purebred dog or cat that cost enough money to sustain a small country."

Tony's mouth pinched into a thin line and Steve felt a pang of guilt for whatever put that look there. "No, they didn't," Tony replied tightly. "It might have ruined the Persian rugs or handcrafted furniture that cost enough to feed _two _small countries."

Clint just shrugged, unrepentant. Steve bit his lip against the reprimand that fought to come out. It wasn't his job to make everyone play nice, no matter how much he wanted everyone to get along. Apparently kindness and propriety were outdated concepts in the twenty-first century, and sometimes Clint was the most crass of them all.

"That's so sad," Steve said honestly.

Tony just made a dismissive sound and rose from the table with a superior toss of his head and backed out of the room. "Don't cry for me, America. I was too busy being a child prodigy to worry about Fluffy or Fido." He gave a mocking salute and sauntered off toward the lab, same as every morning, Dr. Banner following sedately behind him.

Steve sat quietly as the rest of the Avengers drifted in and out of the kitchen. Call him crazy, but Steve had a feeling that there was a story behind Tony's petless past. Sure, he had the whole genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist thing to keep him busy _now_, but what little boy didn't want a puppy to call his own?

He frowned into his mug. Steve had come to terms with the fact that the Howard Stark he knew and the Howard Stark Tony called his father were different people. The man he had known was not the man Tony described him to be. The war changed people. Time changed people—and not always for the best. Steve was almost certain Tony had asked for a pet, only to be rebuffed for his childish desires.

Conflicting personalities, conflicting ideas, and conflicting feelings for the man he thought of as his closest friend. He wondered what either version of Howard Stark would have to say about his more-than-platonic-feelings toward his only son, despite the accepting attitude on homosexuality today.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and padded over to the sink, rinsing out his mug. This train of thought made him feel restless and tense, like his skin was pulled to tight over his muscles.

Steve glanced out the window and felt a reluctant smile pull at his lips. The bonus of rising early was watching the city come alive around you. Steve had always loved that. He grinned, feeling his melancholy mood slip away, and hustled to his room to change.

It was the perfect weather for a jog.

* * *

Steve burst out into the brisk autumn air and beamed brightly. Sometimes he was taken aback by how much people seemed to frown nowadays, but from the suspicious looks he garnered on his morning run, people were equally shocked by his exuberance.

He ran and ran and ran, loving the bite of the wind on his cheeks and the cold, sharp air filling his lungs. He ran farther than he ever had before and realized he was in completely unfamiliar surroundings. "Shoot," he cursed under his breath, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

The last time this had happened the only member of the team he could reach was Tony—and the Avenger's resident inventor had been laughing so hard it took Steve over forty minutes to get home, even though he was only twenty minutes away.

He knew there was a way to use his StarkPhone to lead him home, but after the sixth time Natasha took his through the steps he could tell she was getting more that a bit exasperated. His cheeks reddened to the point of pain and assured her he understood, thanks so much, and scampered off to his room to frown at his phone in consternation.

He hopelessly poked at his phone in hopes that it would just _get_ what he wanted, since Steve didn't doubt Tony was working on some kind of mindreading-foresight-integrated-technology-whatever, and he wouldn't put it past him to try it out on the team without warning them.

Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case. As he was about to give up and call the genius himself, he heard the familiar yip of a puppy, of _multiple _puppies, and turned to spot them. Across the street was a small pet store. The windows showed a cozy shop filled with pet food and aisles upon aisles of plush toys. He could see animals in kennels against the wall and in round cases in the front and smiled.

Instead of dialing Tony he scrolled through his contacts (See! He totally knew how to do something on this crazy phone!) and called Darcy Lewis instead. Her cheerful voice filled his ears in just two rings. "Heya, Cap!" she chirped.

Steve found himself smiling at the easy way she had of speaking. She never made him feel misplaced pr out of date. "Hi, Darcy," he said bashfully. "Um, could you help me out?"

She laughed happily. "You lost again? Where you at?"

"Not exactly lost," he began. "But I do need a car. Can you meet me at the corner of Bay and Second?"

"Sure, sure," she agreed readily. "What's up?"

"Um, it's kind of secret," he said. He also wouldn't put it past Tony to hack phone conversations. Especially his. And Fury's. "A surprise."

"Awesome, awesome. Subterfuge. I like it. Be there in ten." And with that she hung up.

Steve shook his head and chuckled, slipping into the store with an excited smile.

* * *

Darcy had cackled for a solid two minutes once she had heard his intention of buying Tony a puppy. "Seriously?" she finally asked. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Steve just _tsked_ and continued petting an eager Scottish terrier. "Of course it is. Tony is a grown man."

"I meant for the dog."

He pulled up short and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tony is in love with robots. He puts them in everything. Robot dog? Stark's newest hit, just in time for Christmas."

Steve looked at her in growing horror. "Would he really—"

"Kidding kidding," she assured. "Well, mostly."

Two hours later saw them leaving the store with hundreds of dollars worth of puppy care items and a squirming, excited bundle fur clutched in Darcy's arms.

Agent Coulson was sitting on a bench outside the store, drinking a piping hot latte. Steve thought he saw a twitch of disapproval on his face when he saw what they had, but the agent kept his mouth closed and motioned vaguely, making an innocuous black car appear in front of them a moment later.

They all slid inside and Steve played silly snatching games with the dog, dangling his fingers just out of its reach. Darcy cooed to him softly and Steve felt a little better about all of this. He knew that puppies were a serious responsibility and not to be taken lightly. He didn't think Tony would turn the little guy away, but if he did, Steve knew of a perfectly good alternative home for him in the arms of one Darcy Lewis.

Sure, this was kind of something out of one of those silly movies that Natasha pretended she hated; those romantic comedies. Heck, Steve might have even done this for a gal he was sweet on back in his day. He hoped that it wouldn't backfire and make Tony upset by bringing up a painful memory or some other transgression.

They pulled up to Stark Tower and Steve gave Darcy his best Captain America smile. "Thanks for the help," he said, gathering everything in his arms and moving to exit the car. "You were a lifesaver."

"Oh no," she replied. "No no. I'm not going anywhere. I have to be there for this."

Steve just shrugged as they rode the elevator to the main floor. They stepped out into the living area and Steve frowned. Not a person to be found, which was unusual for this time of day. Thankfully it gave him time to get everything situated without being interrupted.

Ten minutes later, as if on cue, he heard the distinctive sound of Tony's footsteps coming toward the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" he heard Tony mumble. "Avenger's assemble!"

As Tony laughed at himself, Steve grinned widely at Darcy and carefully took the puppy from her arms. He narrowed his eyes in uncertainty when she took out her phone. "I'm so recording this."

He shook his head and carefully maneuvered the puppy out of sight. "Hey," he said, hoping not to startle his handsome friend. Nerves bubbled inside his chest and, much to his embarrassment, he found color filling his cheeks.

Tony gave him a lazy, indulgent grin. He reminded Steve of a predator. "Hey, Cap."

His stomach squirmed happily. Those same words that Darcy said had a completely different effect coming out of Tony's mouth. "Hey," he said again, feeling dorky and bumbling next to the man with the gift of gab. "I got you something." He finished lamely.

Tony grinned and ambled over. "Got me something? Why Cap, I'm flattered."

Behind him Darcy giggled. He ignored her and bit his lip before slowly producing the content puppy from behind his back. Tony's eyes widened and he took a surprised step back. "What the heck is that?"

Steve smiled indulgently. "And we thought you were a genius. It's a puppy, Tony."

"A labradoodle," Darcy supplied helpfully.

Steve nodded. "Uh-huh. It's a hybrid!" he said excitedly. "They're really smart!"

He was actually kind of proud of the choice he'd made. The saleslady had told him they were a relatively new breed—like an invention! Bred for their intelligence and hypoallergenic fur, they were supposed to be great companion dogs and Steve couldn't help but think it was perfect for Tony.

If only he would stop staring at it like it would burn him if he touched it. "What? What're you—what?"

Steve chuckled under his breath, amused that the eloquent Tony Stark was reduced to babbling in the face of a little puppy. He reached out and gently took away the mug Tony was holding and replaced it with the puppy, pressing the warm, squirming body against the other man's chest.

He cradled it awkwardly, patting the curly black fur on the pup's back. The puppy seemed entranced by the light of the arc reactor emitting a soft glow from underneath Tony's shirt. It nipped a pawed at the glow and Steve chuckled, stepping forward and derailing his attempts with his hand. The puppy softly mouthed at his fingers. "Easy, little guy."

"This is such a bad idea," Tony whispered, holding the puppy tighter against him nonetheless.

"No," Steve countered. "Prank calling Fury with JARVIS was a bad idea. Drinking that last glass of whiskey at the bar the other night was a bad idea. This, this is a very good idea."

Tony didn't reply, but the soft, wondrous look on his face was all the answer Steve needed. He fumbled to reposition the puppy. "How am I supposed to…"

Steve smiled kindly. "You're doing fine."

Tony tore his eyes away from the puppy and looked at Steve. For once, the humor that constantly danced behind Tony's brown eyes was gone. Instead they were soft and filled with emotion. The super soldier felt something inside him settle warmly in his chest. Their fingers brushed as they both stroked the puppy in his arms.

He jumped when he heard Darcy speak, having forgotten she was there. "So, what are you going to name it?"

Suddenly, the vulnerable Tony of a moment before vanished and a wicked smirk settled on his face. "So glad you asked, Ms. Lewis. I have the perfect name in mind."

* * *

Despite Steve's heartfelt protests, Tony insisted on calling his new companion Coulson. He knew that the iron clad man had called the agent Fury's lapdog on many occasions, but he thought that this was going a little too far.

Surprisingly, Agent Coulson just chuckled and scratched under the puppy's chin, seemingly unperturbed by the slight. If anything, he seemed amused, maybe even flattered by it, causing Tony to pout in a most subtle yet attractive fashion.

Steve was sure if the general public could see how utterly enamored and whipped the group of Avengers were by a simple puppy, many good citizen's may lose sleep over the fact that their first (only) line of defense against monster/alien/giant/evil creatures wasn't up to par.

Coulson had the run of the Tower but chose to follow Tony devotedly. For someone that had never had a pet, Tony was turning out to be an amazingly dedicated owner. Clint had ribbed the scientist for days after he had come across him reading a book on puppy care on his Stark tablet but Tony had simply shrugged and went off to improve upon the water filtration bowl that Steve had bought from the pet store.

The labradoodle would traipse after Tony in the lab, chasing the rejected, balled-up plans scattered across the floor and playing fetch with a screwdriver.

Since the day he had brought Coulson home, America's favorite soldier noted a subtle change in the way Tony behaved, especially towards him. He was still quick with a joke and as snarky as ever, but the bickering between them had been cut in half and he would often catch Tony with a thoughtful look on his face.

Steve wasn't complaining. He hated arguing, especially with a person he cared for. It had been one of the most confusing things about developing feelings for Tony. He didn't understand how he could be drawn to someone that aggravated and baited him as much as Tony did, making him want to kiss and shake the other man in equal measure.

Now, it was becoming harder and harder not to kiss Tony, and he hadn't thought about shaking him in a while. He'd once heard a woman say there was nothing more irresistible than a man holding a baby (not his, of course), but Steve had to disagree. A man holding a puppy was something to behold, especially if that man was a scruffy, laboratory-mussed Tony Stark.

Steve lay in bed and tried to think of all the ways making a move on his friend and teammate was a bad idea, not to mention he was technically living under said friend's roof, and chronically awkward. He huffed and rolled over, punching the pillow under his head into a more comfortable shape. He stared out the wall of windows that made up the right side of his room. It was dark but the city glowed with life, even this late at night.

"JARVIS, windows please," he said quietly.

"Certainly, sir," it replied, slowly drawing the shades over the magnificent view.

He resolutely shut his eyes and mentally recited the Declaration of Independence in hopes that the familiar words would lull him to sleep. As he was dozing off his StarkPhone blared some obnoxious, obscene rap song Tony had set to be his ringtone. He had been trying to figure out how to change it for quite some time, especially after it had gone off in front of Agent Hill, but so far he was unsuccessful and no one would help him since it was apparently _too damn funny_ to watch him fumble for the device.

"Hello," he said thickly, scrubbing at his eyes.

"Steve!" Tony shouted anxiously. "Steve, you have to come up here right now!"

He furrowed his brow in confusion, now cursing his fatigue. "Slow down. What's going on?"

"Coulson got under the armoire and now he's stuck! I can't reach him and he's freaking out!"

Sure enough, he could hear Coulson's distressed whimpers on the other end of the line. He sprang out of bed, not bothering with real clothes, and dashed to Tony's floor, swinging the door to the master suite open so hard it bounced off the wall and slammed shut once more.

He spied Tony at the far side of the room, kneeling down to peer under the armoire, muttering to Coulson soothingly. He approached quickly. "How is he stuck?" he asked.

Tony didn't even bother looking up. "His collar is stuck on something on the bottom of the armoire. He crawled under through the gap at the bottom."

Steve nodded and stood on the opposite side Tony gestured to. "I'll only lift if up as much as you need to get him unstuck. I don't want to choke him. Or crush him."

Tony looked up at him in alarm, not having considered that, and reached under with renewed vigor, struggling with the snagged collar, before sweeping Coulson out from under the cabinet. Steve lowered the armoire to the ground wincing as he heard the contents inside rearranging. He quickly stuffed decorative curved gap in the front closed with spare blanket draped across a chair.

He looked over to Tony as he checked the labradoodle over with a look of fond exasperation. Steve couldn't help but smile like a lovesick sop as he leaned against the bottom post of Tony's four poster bed. "All better?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "My hero," he mock swooned, eyes on Coulson. He turned back to smile in thanks and it went from grateful to leering in two seconds flat. "Why, _hello_, Captain. Did you get out of bed for little ol' me?"

Steve looked down and flushed in embarrassment, bringing his arms down in front of him. He was in nothing but a thin white shirt and too-short boxers. And, well, technically he'd gotten out of bed for Coulson, but he found himself tongue-tied.

Tony slinked down toward him, all fluid elegance in the comparison to Steve's awkward, hulking form just standing there dumbly.

"Allow me to show my appreciation," he purred, callused fingers skimming up his bicep.

Steve's heart skipped a beat in his chest and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Coulson tumbling off the side of the bed to run around at their feet, yipping happily, his earlier trauma already forgotten.

Tony sighed, releasing Steve's arm and bending to scoop Coulson up. "Coulson, honey, quit cockblocking Daddy and I swear I'll build you a girlfriend."

Surprisingly, the labradoodle curled up on the most expensive looking dog bed Steve had ever seen and fell into a deep slumber. Steve was impressed, and also nervous. Did he mention nervous? And kind of intimidated. And yeah, a little scared, but that mostly had to do with the fact he knew he was going to mess this up terribly and Tony would likely never speak to him again.

Tony back to him and stalked closer with a predatory grace. Steve's heart frantically beat at his ribs, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he really wanted this. Like, really wanted this. On the other, Tony was, well, Tony. Who the hell knew what this meant to him, and Steve knew he definitely lived up to the playboy aspect of his self-bestowed title.

He ran the risk of being called old-fashioned (again), but he couldn't quite understand how people were able to separate emotions and sex and he wasn't about to try. This was going to hurt enough as it was. He sighed and reluctantly extended a hand to hold Tony at arm's length. "Wait," he said, words heavy with regret. "I can't do this."

"I believe you'll find you _can_," Tony replied, curling his fingers around Steve's wrist.

"Tony…" he tried, willing away the tightness in his throat.

Tony's demeanor changed again, frank and exasperated. "Steve," he said. "I never thought I would say this, but stop over thinking things."

"But—"

"No," Tony interrupted. "I recognize that this is largely my fault, and I should get points for that, I never admit it's me, but seriously, I understand my reputation precedes me in this case. But you bought me a puppy and you constantly look at me with those big, stupid, beautiful eyes that are filled with apple pie and sunshine and you came with me to that terrible networking party Pepper made me go to, even though you knew everyone was going to stare at you, and you _actually_ told Fury to lay off me the last time I went to a team meeting.

"I'd really like to progress to the point in our relationship where we were _in_ a relationship because I'm not designed for all this patience or waiting or whatever. Seriously, I lit a really intense fire on my favorite lab table today because I was thinking of how to best despoil you, and I forgot I was using a hand torch."

Steve blinked owlishly and said "Despoil me?" and immediately wanted to kick himself because, really, _that's_ what he asks about after all that?

"Yeah, you know, romantically," Tony said with a shrug.

"We're in a relationship?" Steve asked hopefully.

The billionaire raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Steve Rogers, I ate a street vendor hotdog for you, and if that isn't love, I don't know what is."

Steve sputtered in disbelief. He thought about all the times Tony had invited him to dinner and thought it was strange none of the other Avengers showed and how the living room was always playing some kind of major cultural event he had missed, Tony sitting on the couch with his tablet and bowl of popcorn on the table. He felt like an idiot. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Tony shrugged. With attitude. "I thought this was some kind of olden times courting dance—taking it slow, or whatever—and I was waiting for you to make your 40's move!"

Steve couldn't help but laughing, suddenly feeling completely bashful and inept. "I have no moves," he said remorsefully.

Tony just smiled and sidled closer, arms wrapping loosely around his waist. "Sure you do. The puppy thing was inspired. If Darcy hadn't been there I'd have thrown myself at your feet and begged to have your adopted babies."

Steve felt himself flush impossibly crimson but grinned down at Tony happily. This close, the light of the arc reactor cast a faint blue glow between them and Tony's eyes were more earnest than he had ever seen. His eyes lingered over his full bottom lip and he found himself licking his own in response. He cupped Tony's jaw and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips without conscious thought.

Tony responded beautifully, hands clutching at the broad planes of his back and tangling in his hair. He deepened the kiss a bit more, a delicate flick of his tongue, a gentle nip, and then pulled back to look at Tony once more. "In case you were wondering," Steve said, voice deep and rasping, "that was my move."

Tony chuckled huskily and threw off the Captain's balance by wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulder. He used the momentum to topple them back onto his bed, Tony crouching over him lightly. Steve found the decadence of Tony's California king almost scandalous, but for once he enjoyed the feeling of pointless indulgence.

He smiled up at Tony, feeling at a loss. "So," Tony began. "I know I came off strong, but if this is too fast, that's all right with me. Mostly. I mean I'll weep inside, but other than that, I'm good to take it slow…er. Slower."

"Thanks," Steve replied, touched. "But I think I'm good." Honestly, he was a little surprised with himself, especially since moments ago he was pushing Tony away, but it was clear Tony wasn't just looking for a body to warm his bed, and Steve was done wasting time he hadn't even known he was wasting.

Tony smirked and sucked a trail of light kisses across Steve's jaw until he reached his ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and worried the flesh gently, causing Steve to groan and clutch at Tony's hips with strong hands.

In one motion he flipped them over, Tony making a startled _oof_ noise as his back collided with the mattress. Faced with Tony's expectant look he felt all his bravado run out. "Uh," he said, not knowing where to go from here. What was the etiquette for sexual encounters with devilishly handsome geniuses?

"Now what, Cap?"

_Now what is right_, he thought. He decided to take a page out of Tony's book and explore. He slid his hand under the ever-present wife beater and slowly skimmed it off Tony's toned form. He released a shaky breath and took the sight that was Tony Stark topless. People called _him_ human perfection, but Steve has always thought it was the little imperfections that really made a person attractive.

Tony was muscled and impressive and he could see the hint of a scar here or a stubborn oil stain there, but it was nothing compared to the arc reactor. His fingers lingered around the edges, wanting to touch, but unsure of his welcome.

As if sensing his thoughts, Tony grabbed his hand and placed it on top of the blue reactor. Steve grinned bashfully. "I wasn't sure…"

"S'okay."

Steve traced the around the metal, feeling relaxed by the soft light. He jumped when Tony spoke. "JARVIS, lights, 30%."

The AI obeyed without a word, perhaps a protocol when Mr. Stark had a company. Now the blue light cast a cool glow around them and Steve had a moment of pure awe. "This is…amazing. How you managed to do this, especially that first time—it's amazing."

Tony looked genuinely surprised at his words. "What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," he tried a hand toward his navel. Steve looked at him, unimpressed by his diversionary tactics, if still incredibly interested. He sighed. "No one's ever said it was 'amazing' before. Mostly I get 'you're like a robot now' or 'playing God'. But not amazing. Not amazing."

"Tony it's…incredible. You…no one else could have done this, figured this out."

Tony smiled and an _actual _blush rose to his cheeks. "Yeah, well, I'm no super soldier, but it's not half bad."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I let someone shoot me full of potentially dangerous drugs in the hopes I wouldn't look like a victim of starvation and polio. You did this to _survive, _and made it so much more."

Tony looked like he was going to argue, and yes, his motivations were much more complex than the condensed version he gave Tony, but he had a feeling this was something they were going to have to overcome in their apparent relationship.

Instead, Tony just smiled and wove his fingers into Steve's hair. "Thanks."

Steve just shrugged his shoulders. "S'true. You're the most brilliant mind in the world." He winked playfully. "I always had a thing for smart people. I went to school for art, but I hung around the science department to hear cute girls and guys talk about photon particles and other stuff I could never hope to understand."

Tony made a noise of arousal deep in his chest, trying to pull Steve closer. "It's so hot to hear to say that shit, oh my god. Talk science to me. Say 'capacitor'. No! Say 'metallurgical factors'."

"Oh my gosh!" Steve exclaimed, feeling his cheeks heat once more. "I'm not going to do that!"

"You're right, we should save some stuff for next time."

Before Steve could protest further. Tony leaned up and caught Steve's lip with his, beard rasping deliciously against his own hairless jaw. Someone groaned, and Steve was worried it was him, but before he could investigate further, Tony was wiggling out of his pajama bottoms and wasn't wearing _anything _underneath.

"Oh," he said breathlessly, not fighting when Tony all but ripped his shirt off and began fumbling with the elastic on his boxers.

"Too much?"

Steve shook his head. "No." Tony _looked _at him. "It's not. I was just surprised."

Tony pursed his lips, a very fetching look on him, and teased the sensitive skin around his hipbones. "Have you ever…"

Steve nodded. "Once."

If Tony was surprised, he didn't show it, merely tugging at Steve boxers. Contrary to what everyone might think, it _wasn't _Bucky that he slept with. Sure, he'd had a crush on his friend the size of an aircraft carrier, but Bucky had never looked his way like that, and Steve would have been too scared it would jeopardize their friendship to have considered making a move.

No, his first and only experience had been an extremely grateful young man he had saved from a pointless, and most certainly painful, interrogation by a group of Nazi officers. He had been attractive and sweet and Steve hadn't the heart to turn him away. It had been an emotional day, finding the other victims of 'interrogations' in a crude ditch outside, and they both needed the comfort.

He set those thoughts from his mind and stood up on the side of the bed, pushing off his boxers and slid back into bed to lie on his side, head propped up on his hand. "Hey," he said lamely, reminiscent of the day he gave Tony his puppy.

Tony grinned and rolled onto his side to face him. "Hey, soldier," he breathed. "Fancy meeting you here."

Steve laughed and threw an arm around Tony's waist, exploring smooth skin and dipping further with each downward pass until he was cupping the firm globes of Tony's ass in his hand. The shorter man hummed appreciatively and moved closer to Steve's body, pressing hot, open-mouthed kissed to his defined chest.

Steve jumped as Tony's hand wrapped around his length, squeezing firmly. He stoked him slowly and made encouraging sounds as Steve's fingers dipped between the cleft of his cheeks, circling his entrance tentatively.

Tony bestowed a sharp bite to Steve's neck and caused the blond hero to growl heatedly and press Tony into the mattress. He bit a trail of fire down Tony's body until he reached his aching erection. He glanced up Tony's body and into his glazed eyes.

He held his gaze as he wrapped a hand around the base of his erection and slowly sunk his mouth over the leaking head. Tony made a tortured sound and grabbed at Steve's hair in a near-painful grip. He hummed around the length in his mouth, mentally smirking as Tony almost shouted.

Steve sunk his mouth down as far as he could go, working the base with his fist, before pulling up and repeating the same pattern. He barely made two passes at Tony's engorged flesh before he was pleading for him to stop.

Steve pulled off reluctantly and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "No?" he asked, voice rough.

Tony shook his head. "Yes," he said desperately. "So much yes. But not right now. Definitely later. But right now I want…" and Tony rocked his lower half against him, leaving very little of what he wanted to the imagination.

Steve nodded and looked around helplessly. "Do you, um, do you have—"

"Drawer," Tony interrupted, pressing fevered kisses over every inch of skin he could reach.

Steve laughed as his ministrations made him fumble with the knob and contents of the drawer. "Tony, c'mon, let me—"

"Oh, I'll let you do a _lot_," Tony panted, teasingly caressing Steve with his legs.

Steve felt his pulse race, limbs shaking lightly. He ripped the flimsy cap off and cursed before shaking it off and coating his finger in the slick substance. He rubbed his fingers together to warm them and knelt between Tony's thighs.

He slowly circled the entrance before slip one long finger inside. Tony cursed and arched his back, holding his breath as he was breached. "Guh," he groaned, fingers digging into the sheets and rocking back to meet Steve's questing fingers.

Steve bit his lip as he watched the flush travel down Tony's chest, his pupils dilate. He pulled his finger out, added more lube, and pressed back in with two. Tony gave a wordless cry, making Steve pause in concern.

"Too much?" he asked.

Tony shook his head roughly and tried to pull Steve closer with his feet. "So perfect. Don't you dare stop."

Steve bit his lip at the grin that wanted to split his face. He scissored his fingers inside Tony and pulled back to press back one last time with the thick bunch of three. Tony grabbed at the pillow under his head and pushed against the headboard, desperately seeking more. "Steve," he pleaded. "_Steve_."

Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of each thigh, blond hair brushing against Tony's fevered skin. He removed his fingers and rummaged around in the drawer with his other hand, snagging an unopened box of condoms.

He arched an eyebrow at Tony and the other man _growled_. He snatched the box from Steve and ripped it open, tossing a strip of condoms at him in frustration. "Cap, if you don't end my dry streak, I will end _you_."

Steve smiled, happy and bright and carefully opened one of the foil packets, He leaned over Tony's heated form and pressed a kiss to his ear, breathing hotly and making Tony shiver. "How long?" he asked.

Tony snarled and attempted to press back against Steve's cock but was stopped by his lover's iron grip. "How long?" Steve repeated.

Tony collapsed back against the sheets and draped an arm over his eyes. "Five months," he breathed.

Steve pulled him into a toe-curling kiss and rubbed the sheathed head of his erection against Tony's stretched hole. "I love you," he whispered, feeling terribly clichéd but unable to help himself.

Tony dug his fingers into his broad shoulders. "God, I love you too," he gasped. "Now fuck me."

Steve bit back the instinctive _Language!_ on his tongue and rested his forehead on Tony's, watching his face as he carefully pressed inside, despite Tony's claims he was ready. He watched as Tony' eyes rolled upward and fluttered closed, his mouth slack with pleasure. It was flattering and addictive and he couldn't stop the reflexive jerk of his hips, filling Tony to the hilt.

"Steve," he begged, hands pressing against the small of his back, trying to encourage him even deeper. "Please."

Steve nipped at the sensitive skin behind Tony's ear and softly circled his hips, easing Tony open further around his thickness. Tony opened his mouth to speak but Steve silenced him with a fierce kiss, rocking into his welcoming body, slowly at first, and then picking up speed and force.

Soon Tony had to stop scratching the skin from Steve's back and press against the headboard to prevent himself for banging his head from the force of Steve's thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and bucked up, making Steve falter for enough time that Tony could push onto his back, Steve's blond head at the foot of the bed.

Tony straddled him and rested one hand on Steve's trim stomach, using the other to guide his manhood back inside. He slowly sank down and Steve moved to brace his feet flat on the bed and thrust upward in a punishing rhythm. Tony surged forward and gripped the sheets around either side of Steve's head, moving with him.

Steve wrapped a hand around Tony's neglected member and stroked him quickly, the sound slick and deliciously obscene amidst their harsh breath and the rough slap of their skin together.

Tony whimpered desperately, pressing his face into the crook of Steve's neck, mouthing at the skin roughly and leaving a patch of stubble burn in its wake. He abruptly tossed his head back, unable to keep still, one hand coming to yank at his own hair.

"God, you're so beautiful," Steve gasped.

Tony's hips faltered and he grabbed at every bit of Steve he could reach, keening desperately and painting both their bodies with come. Steve gripped Tony's hips, trying frantically to keep his strength in check as Tony clenched around him torturously. Tony pitched forward and collapsed against his chest, shivering through the aftershocks.

Steve wound his fingers into the hair at the nape of Tony's neck and pounded into him two, three more times before he opened his mouth in a soundless groan, emptying deep inside Tony's tight heat.

His hips flexed of their own accord until Tony was whimpering from oversensitivity. He let his arms become limp and Tony forced himself to his knees, crooning softly as he felt every inch of Steve pull out. He flopped onto the bed and Steve was delighted to feel Tony cuddling up to him, cheek resting on his chest.

They lie silent for a while, the only sound the panting of their breath. He could feel Tony's slow, wicked grin on his chest and couldn't help but answer in kind. Tony peered up at him, looking like the cat that got the canary. He brought a hand up and gently brushed his knuckles over Tony's cheekbones, fingers curling under his jaw. Tony closed his eyes in pleasure, blindly pressing his lips to Steve's hand.

The calm was broken by an indignant bark near their heads, Coulson giving his best puppy glare. Steve chuckled as Tony looked at Coulson in vexation. "You couldn't give us five more minutes?"

Coulson just huffed in agitation and ran to his food bowl and nosed it over, demanding food. Tony buried his face in the sheets with a groan. Steve pushed at Tony and laughed. "Go, go feed him."

Tony looked at him with a heated smirk and Steve was astounded he had enough energy to muster even that. "What do I get if I do?"

Steve rolled his eyes and swatted at Tony. "The love and adoration of your dog."

Tony _tsked_ in annoyance but got up nonetheless. "You're no fun. I see how you are. The sparkle is already gone."

Steve allowed himself to take in the firm angles and lines of Tony's body and he padded naked over to Coulson. He felt heat stirring in his navel and slowly slid from the soft confines of Tony's bed and over to the bathroom. "How about a bath?" he called.

Tony slinked into frame, grinning. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Steve just shook his head. "I just thought you might like to get rid of those…oil stains," he finished, looking at the streaks of come on his stomach instead of the spots of oil on his shoulders.

"You love me this way."

Steve just grinned. He really really did.

* * *

Tada! Pardon me if my knowledge was a little lacking. It's been a while since I've seen any of the movies. I hadn't intended to ever write for this fandom, and since now I can't stop, I've been rewatching everything :)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
